Destiny
by Darlene10104
Summary: New Moon: After the Cullen's departure. Bella soon learns just why she's always been so different from everybody else. She's been abandoned by the man she loves, is in collage, has gained a few talents, and has made new friends and reconected with old ones. Now, the Cullens come back, just as things get heated. What happens now? What IS Bella now? Full summary inside.
1. prologue

Destiny

Disclaimer-I don't own any of the twilight characters. They belong solely to Stephanie Meyer.

Prologue

In life many things are amazing. Many things are also great. When I moved to forks I never expected to fall in love and find a family that I wanted to spend the rest of eternity with. I never expected to be hunted like some wild animal, and I most certainly never expected to have my heart broken. But all things must come to an end.

I never expected to become the person that I am today. To risk my life for thousands of people trying to make a difference. To risk my life for the family that made me whole then broke me into a thousand pieces. But I'm the one who has to do it.

Over the past year, I've learned the true meaning of love, friendship, and I've learned that some people do have a destiny. May it be a happy one, or sad one, some people simply have destinies. And I'm one of those people. I perhaps have the most important destiny ever. And you know what? I'm okay with that. And I'm okay with my past. Because if I didn't go through all of that than I wouldn't be able to do what I need to.

Many people also have enemies. I probable have the most dangerous enemy of all. I know most of you are thinking, who am I? Why should you read my story? Why should I take up some of your precious time? Well I will tell you who I am, in all do time.

But first you need to know something. My story has many things in it. Hurt, love, angst you name it my life probably has it. You will learn many things about me. One thing in particular, I love the saying all good things must come to an end. It is one of the truest things in the world. You will also learn that I had to grow up real fast. You may also learn that some great things don't have to come to an end. So without further a due a will continue with my story and I hope you learn something from it.

Many of you know me as Isabella Marie Swan. Bella as I prefer, daughter of forks police chief Charlie swan. But as for the rest of the world, they may know the name Bella Swan, but they will know me better as Electra. The girl with a very. Important. Destiny. Not many people will know that I am both people but maybe, when the world is safe they all will know. But today is not that day. It may not be tomorrow, or the next day, but hopefully it will come. But remember everyone has their secrets. Mine are just more important. And everyone tells lies. Lies can be as small as telling your dad you did your homework when you didn't or they can be as big as pretending that you love someone. Which in my opinion is one of the worst. Because it can break people beyond repair.

Well it's about time we get on with my story. I hope you will enjoy and learn something from it. So without further a due here. We. Go.

So what do you think? This is my first, yes my first ever posting of a story. I really need people to tell me what they think and be honest. And if you ever have any ideas don't hesitate to tell me them.


	2. heartbreak

**SUMMARY- after Edward left Bella changed. She's not human. She's not a werewolf. She's not a vampire. She's something totally different. Now after finding out her past from Charlie, graduating from forks high, attending Harvard University and becoming a singer, her heart is still so broken but she has a small distraction. Saving the world, from shane (or shade as he calls himself and master shade as his sevents call him) and his evil little demons. Bella now lives a life of complete danger and has a superhero complex. She made a promise to herself. She will save all those that are good. but how will she cope when the Cullen's come back? Will her and Edward ever work out their differences? And when the Cullen's get hurt will she keep her promise to help all those that are good? Read on and find out. **

**DISCLAMER- I don't own the twilight characters just the plot to my devious little story**

**Chapter 1- heartbreak**

BPOV

Three days ago was my disastrous 18th birthday. As I was opening up one of my presents i got a paper cut. And Jasper tried to bite me. But he didn't thanks to Edward. Three days ago was also when i started to notice changes about myself. I was stronger, my skin started to get a bit more tanned, even though there was no sun, and i wasn't as clumsy.

Edward was acting weird. He has been distant. The last time he spent the night was the night of my birthday, and since i found out he was a vampire the only time he doesn't spend the night when he goes hunting. And since then he hasn't been talking to me or touching me. I was starting to freak out. I mean come on who wouldn't. First your body starts changing drastically, your boyfriend is avoiding you and he hasn't noticed the weird changes about me and I'm confused.

Today i was going to get some answers. First i was going to see what was wrong with Edward, and then I was going to get him to take me to Carlisle, to find out what is going on with me.

We had just pulled into my drive way, and i as about to tell Edward we needed to talk when he beat me to it. He opened my door like usual and said "Bella we need to talk"

"Ok" Edward had a serious look on his face. The last time i saw that look was when James was after me, and to be honest, it scared me. Edward led me into the forest, not very far I could still see my house but still he led me pretty far. When he stopped I was about to ask him what was wrong when he turned around with such a cold stare that I froze In my tracks.

"Bella we're leaving" he said. But the odd thing was his voice was cold and distant. Just like his stare. Ok now I'm really scared.

"ok." I was surprised that he didn't talk to me first. This is not like Edward.

"I don't think that you understand Bella. You're not coming with us. It's just my family and I that are going" what? What does he mean just his family and him?

"ok ill come with you" id fallow this man to the end of the world if I had to. He has my whole world. My heart, mind, soul and body.

"I don't want you to come with me Bella. In fact none of us do. All this time you were just a distraction to us. We never loved you. Esme just wanted someone to practice her cooking on, and Carlisle wanted someone who he could study. Emmett only hung out with you because of the entertainment factor, what with you always tripping everywhere. Alice just wanted someone to play dress up with. Jasper, the only reason he hung out around you was to practice his self control. And Rosalie, well she was the only one who didn't bother to show her true feelings. She didn't want to waste her time pretending."

The whole time he said his little speech I just stood there. I was in shock. All this time they all lied to me. But he hadn't said why he didn't. I didn't want to know but I knew I needed to. So I said the inevitable.

"what about you" I said in little more than a whisper. I hadn't looked away from him yet, so I saw something flash in his eyes as he started to talk. It looked like....pain? reluctance? But why would he feel those things. But as soon as it was there it was gone again. His eyes colder than ever. A small smile came on his face, then he said the thing that absolutely stopped my heart.

"I never loved you Bella. You were a distraction, a challenge and nothing more" as soon as he said that my heart broke and literally stopped beating. 1 second....2....3....4....5....6....7....8....9....10....11....12....13. the whole time my heart was not beating I still had not looked away from Edward's eyes so I saw as his eyes widened in panic. But why would he I never meant anything to him. He probably just didn't want my death on his hands.

After the 13th second with my heart not beating I felt a small beat. My heart was beating again. Thump....1.....2.....thump....1.....2....thump. it was slower but still it was a beat. Edwards eyes were back to their normal size.

"well I suppose.....that changes things" I said in a monotone voice. I always knew I wasn't good enough for him. And this just proves it.

"don't worry Bella. Your nothing but a simple human. You'll forget all about us." He said with a small smile.

"and what about yours?" I asked in barley a whisper.

"well I won't forget but I'm very easily distracted"

"good bye Isabella. And don't worry, we won't come back. It will be as if we never existed."

And with that he gave me a kiss on the forehead and was gone. As if he never existed. Just like he promised.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_**AUTHORS NOTE!!**_

_**Well what do you think? I'm SO sorry it took so long I wanted it to be just right and between the baking spree I went on, homework and hanging with friends all I could do was imagine the scenes.**_

_**PLZ PLZ be honest in your opinions, I want to make it the best that I can. Ill try to get the next chapter up real soon.**_

_**If you have any suggestions as to a song that would fit Bella's life, go ahead and tell me them. Ill try to put them in my story. And sorry that the chapter's not very long.**_

_**In the next chapter were going to skip ahead a year but don't worry you'll be filled in on what happened with her.**_

_**As for those who were wondering YES this is a Bella and Edward story, but I can only put it in so many category's. I might change it to supernatural/romance later on.**_

_**Any suggestions for the story are greatly appreciated.**_

_**And yes I know that Edward said goodbye differently and harshly but it was for the rest of the story and will all be okay in the end!**_

_**Well until next time adios amigos!**_


	3. ANPetition for the good of FF

The administrators of are, as of June 4th, going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

Smokkis

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

NESSAANCALIME6913

book reader-lover of 3000

cathy29jes

.Goldsworthy

Emo Gril

01katie

lightbabe

mangaevil101

FreezingFire81

FreezingFire8

edger2deadly

Amelia Skittles

Sephrenia1

dolhpin33

Darlene10104

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot, and it's how I found out about this.

This is a site link for a petition to stop FF from removing the stories we love because a few people who like to cause trouble keep trying to ruin it for all of us. Please just remove the (SPACE) when you copy it to your address bar and it should take you to the site. It already had over 6,000 names. Please sign it and help us keep this site the way we love it. I don't know about you guys, but authors have been very warning-friendly when there are lemons or violence so why should they, and their faithful readers but punished for those who read and the ignorantly ignore the warning?

http: (SPACE) /www. (SPACE) /petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net


End file.
